


Reyna The Godzilla Girl Raids Again

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Body Worship, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, High School, Human/Monster Romance, Kaiju, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Riding, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Spanking, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Sequel to Reyna the Godzilla girl.Reyna is in a match and after its over is asked out by her new human BF she used to bully. Things get extra spicy on their date.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	Reyna The Godzilla Girl Raids Again

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Please give credit if you perform.

[F4M] Reyna the Godzillagirl raids again [Monstergirl][Godzilla][Kaiju][Kaiju Girl Lewd Universe][GFE][Tsundere][Size Difference][Mutual Masterbation][Riding][Car Sex][Spanking][Risky][Rough][Creampie]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Crowd cheering]{can have some hype music if you want}

[Heavy breathing]

Cmon, is that the best you got?

I've had tail slaps from my grandpa that can hit harder than you!

[Improv some fighting sounds grunts of getting hit or dodging. Add any taunts you'd like]

For a Titanosaur you're really not living up to the name. 

For fuck sake girl, CMON! stop trying to hit me and actually hit me!

[Soft grunt getting hit then smug chuckle]

Oh I'm sorry was that a punch or a damn mosquito? 

Pfffft is that sail on your back all for show? That to distract from the FLAT ASS you got?

[Dodging grunt]

Ohhhh someones getting all huffy [taunting laugh]

Did I touch a nerve?

[Flustered]

Uh-uh W-what? N-No! SHUT YOUR RATCHET ASS MOUTH BITCH!

NO ONE THREATENS TO TAKE MY THRONE FROM ME!

[Tackles rolling around on the ground]

[Vindictive angry growly tone and grunts trying to make her opponent submit]

Got your arm now and just a weeeee twist here and I snap it right out the socket. 

[Up close and personal so only she hears it]

Also for the record NO ONE threatens to hurt my human but ME!

[More struggling]

Nu uh no fucking tails cunt! I got wise to that stupid little windblast shit you do with it. 

Now apo-lo-gize. [Grunts between apologize]

Oh mouthy today huh? You sure you wanna play dirty? Cuz I can play dirty too.

[Speaks while she Charges up her Atomic breath]

[https://youtu.be/ISqg6CRPsOI] (Atomic breath SFX]

Last chance, now TAP OUT!

[She taps out]

Heh wise choice. 

[Breaks away getting up and amping herself up for the crowd]

YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! WHO IS THE QUEEN? YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT IT'S ME!

[Inhales deep then Triumphant Godzilla roar](can be as long or short as you want)

[https://youtu.be/AD5k-qQyo4w] (a video with some different roars choose whichever one you like)

[She dusts her hands off and stretching groans]

Good match. You know your styles kinda unorthodox but I had some fun going toe to toe with ya. 

Alright then see ya next time. Oh yea, and when I do, DON'T bring up my human or I WILL use my breath on you. 

[She walks away chuckling in victory]

Oh hey nerd, how's it going? [Pecks him on the cheek]

You came to watch me? Really? N-No that's um really sweet of you. 

[Flustered]  
SHUT UP WISE-ASS! I'm not blushing! 

[Embarrassed mummbles. Improv anything you like]

Sooooo um how'd I do? 

Huh? You think so? [Proudly] Well uuuuuh of course I'd make it look easy dummy! I DO have a family legacy to live up to. 

Although that chic with the hook hands I fought in the 1st bracket was pretty damn creepy. I kept thinking she was gunna keep stabbing those things into my head or use that buzzsaw thing on her stomach to cut my shoulder up. I swear that just gives me the willies.

Hey ummmm what are you looking at me like that for?

Yea its just a sports bra and shorts. What you think I would fight in my uniform? 

[Short groan]  
Dude c'mon my spines would tear it up in seconds with all the rolling around and swiping and stuff. 

Hey hey what the fuck you think you're doing getting so clo-  
[Gasps and slight growly moan getting her abs touched]

S-sexy?! Damn Weirdo I just fought a bunch of demis and kaijus and you go straight for my abs?

Sh-shut up idiot! I can't help it if I get sweaty from all the fighting and rolling around. 

[More growly moans as he caresses her abs]

But...since you like em so much, I GUESS I can let it slide...just this once. 

[Moans then composes herself]

Hey hey! That's enough shit for brains. Besides people are filing out now and might see you acting all weird with my stomach, So just wait here and let me go wash up alright? 

Ok I'll try not to take too long alright so just sit sit there on the bleachers or something.

[Semi faking modesty]  
Hey...don't stare at my ass when I leave ok?

[Under her breath]  
Or do as long as its not some other damn kaiju. 

[Can have some showering sound effects and drying etc etc if you want]{totally up to you}

Whew ok. Sorry for the wait there. 

No I don't really have any plans after this. 

Ummm no I don't have a ride either. 

How else? Duh I walk. What you think my thighs are still just for show or do you just want me to remind you? Because if memory serves me, YOU were squirming like a worm when your cock was between my thighs. [Slaps her thighs]

Heh I thought not. Huh? No I can't fly. Do you see any wings? 

What? Use my atomic breath? Dude that's just stupid. What you think I'd just fire it in a random direction and just use that as some ridiculous flight power? 

How much cheezy movies have you seen to even get that idea? 

Ugh just Nevermind. 

Go somewhere with you? Well...I'm not exactly in a rush to go home. Wait you mean like an actual DATE? 

[Flustered]  
No no I don't mind its just...no one has ever asked me out before. SHUTUP I know we kinda skipped a step but that was ummmm STRESS RELIEF! Yeah that's right!

Wait ummm no I didn't mean it like that. Just...shutup and show me to your car so we can go on your stupid date idea. 

[In the car can have some random music on the radio]

Hey...where are we going? No I trust you, besides pretty sure I can just knock your scrawny ass out anyway if you tried anything shady. Its just. Were so far out into the boonies so what kinda date exactly are you planning?

Yeah...I know bout old man tatopoulis. Isn't he that old guy who used to run some kinda bait shop and he just sold nothing but giant ass worms? 

[Perks up]  
Wait...he has a DRIVE IN THEATER? Babe get the hell out of here really? No I've always wanted to go to one but I mean they've gone more extinct than dinosaurs. 

What? Yeah I said babe. What I can be nice to my boyfriend ok? I just can't have you or my competition thinking I'm going soft. 

[Car pulls in]

Holy moguira the screens huge! Damn seems the crazy old worm man found a nice little business here. 

So what are we watching?

Pacific Rim?

Dude I don't know if thats weirdly hilarious or if I should smack you with my tail for taking your kaiju girlfriend to see a movie bout them getting their asses kicked. 

No I'll watch it besides...the giant robots look pretty damn cool from all the trailers and charlie Hunam looks...[growly swoon]. Well...2nd best looking human i like. 

Hold on I can't let you go dutch on everything. [Check her wallet]

Here my share for the snacks.

Ok get me some...fish sticks, a double fish sandwich, and some....yea I know that's alot of fish, shut up I like fish! 

Thanks babe. OH AND A DOCTOR PEPPER!

[Some time later]

CMON gypsy danger you can do better than that! Use the damn plasma gun!

Oh shit shit shit. Are they gunna use the boat? FUCK YEA! 

Man that was a sick hit. [Chuckle]

Hmmmm hey. You know all this time we been here and you haven't made a move on me. 

Am I that intimidating?

No its not that I don't want you to try and make a move. Its just, well no one we know is here. So...if you want...to touch my...abs now [lifts her shirt] g-go for it you dense moron. 

[Gasps moaning throughout. Improv what you like]

Heh you really like those huh? 

Nah thats ok its starting to grow on me how mesmerized you get when you see my abs. 

Thats it baby just caress em nice and slow. Follow every toned curve. 

Mmmmmm dont forget the hip lines...theeeeeere we go. Atta boy.

[Short giggle] hey don't tickle!

Well since youre busy with my abs...

[Unzips listeners pants and starts stroking]{stroking sounds optional}

Ill get to touching you here. 

Hehehe jumped up a bit did we. 

Better stay focused baby otherwise the people in the other cars are gunna notice. 

[Moans feeling listeners hand under her skirt]

Mmmmmm sneaky little bastard. 

Catching me off guard with the ab touching. 

Lets move these panties aside, put that fucking finger of yours to work and play with my pussy.

[Moans and some growls mutual masturbation. Improv what you like]{wet sounds optional}

That's it. Swiiiirl that finger in me while I...twist my hand around that thickening shaft of yours. 

Fuck yea baby add another finger. Get me ready. I'm just gunna stroke this nice human cock of yours a little harder. 

Those...[growly moan] moans you're making are pretty damn cute ya fuckin ab crazy nerd. 

Shit. God yes wiggle those fingers in me baby. Damn it you're making me leak so much. 

The more I stroke your cock, the thicker you're getting. Its looking pretty eager to fuck me. 

Mmmmmmm you're gunna gape me real damn good with this. You sure your dick isn't part kaiju? 

Take your fingers out. [Sucks his fingers clean]

Mmmmmm I taste great, but itll taste better after I've had your cock in me. 

Push that seat down as low as it can. Yeah were gunna fuck right goddamn here. 

No I dont give a shit I want you and I'm taking what's fucking mine.

Let me just take these worthless panties off and get ontop of you. 

[Shuffles around in the car having her tail hit the horn grunting then mounting him]

Shit my tail hit the horn. Whatever. Now then...

Heheh hey there short stuff. Mmmmm I feel your cock pulsing under me. How bad you want me to fucking ride you?

Oh whats that? I didn't hear that? Yes WHAT you cute little asshole?

Good boy. Now WHO is your queen? Say it clearly or no fucking your kaiju girlfriend. 

Thats a good boy. Now grabs my hips. Hold on tight and...[growly] get...Ready. 

[Slams down moaning]

Ohhhhh fuck that's it baby. Stretch me. To. The. Limit.

[Growly moans riding. Improv what you like]{wet sounds optional}

This human cock is MINE!

You fucking hear me you horny little worm? You are MINE!

NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU!

Who do you belong to?

Buck your hips into me and say who owns you baby!

Damn straight you belong to me. All of you belongs to me. 

Cmere and kiss me dumbass

[Aggressive kissing and biting sounds with some moans. Improv as you want]{wet sounds optional}

Oh damn you feel good. Pull my hips damn it and GET DEEPER. I told you I want you to GAPE ME!

Thats it. Buck that nice thick cock up into me and scratch my hips. Here touch my abs baby. 

Enjoy my pussy clenching around your shaft nice and tight. 

Ohhhh fuck. 

[Her phone rings and its her dad.] [https://youtu.be/vE-JwmDrTNI]  
[https://youtu.be/pXpjCWnGYhA]  
(Use whichever parts you find more funny or fitting. Personally the beginning sinister horns of the first track are the best cuz hey its DADDY GODZILLA)

Shit Its my dad. Ummm fuck. Ok keep your mouth shut and dont fucking move ok? I havent gotten around to telling him you and me are a thing and hes not exactly the biggest fan of humans. Grandpa especially hates you guys. 

[Answers]

Hi Dad!

No im not doing anything major at the moment. 

No I'm just with Angela. Yeah Uncle Anguirus' (Ang-gear-us) kid. 

No we just decided to have a girls night out after my match. 

Of course I won dad who do think I- 

[Moans then Whispers away from phone]

Hey why the fuck are you grinding me on you?

I told you not to move. Fuck you, you horny asshole. 

[Try's to stay cool on the phone random stifled moans. Improv]

Sorry Dad that was just angela. I accidentally sssssat on her tail. 

Yea I know MY tail has spines too but she's a walking pin cushion 

[Whispers]  
Ohhhhh fuck that feels so damn good. You son of a bitch hitting my cervix

[Trying to focus again and random moans]  
No dad im fine Angie is just being an attention whore so we can get back to ummmm picking out paint for each others...spines. 

Ummm yea its a knew thing were considering. Try a new look you know? 

Ok dad. I promise I won't stay out too late. Yea love ya too. Say hi to junior for me too. 

[Hangs up then very frustrated growls]

You....total....fucking Asshole. 

Fucking me while on the phone with my pops?

You have any idea what he would do if he-

[Loads moaning gasp getting spanked]

Oh you smug little shit. You liked spanking me?

[Sinister chuckling]

Do it HARDER shit stain and now... I'm not gunna hold back.

[Growls moaning riding as hard as she can with random spanks. Improv as you wish]{wet sounds optional}

Yeah? That feel good baby? C'mon I told you to HIT ME HARDER!

Was that the fucking wind? I said do it HARDER!

Thats more like it. Make it sting. 

Buck your cock against me. Spank my ass and hit my cervix. 

Oh damn it that's it now were talking. Yea give it to your queen. 

Tear me up you fucking sexy human. RAM IT INTO ME!

[Build up to orgasm. Improv any dialogue you want]

Oh shit I'm gunna cum! Do it baby blow it into me. I wanna feel it leak out of me for hours!

[Charges atomic breath sound then she lets out an EMP blast instead of her beam when she Cooms. Improv anything you want until coom time]

[https://youtu.be/cJ3DAJHwLIM](SFX you can use for the EMP blast)

[Panting]

Holy....fucking....shit. Damn it that felt so fucking good. Fuuuuuuck. Shit. First you make me blow a hole in the roof, now you made me use an EMP. Damn to hell with the other kaijus I think you're my greatest challenge babe. 

Yea ummm sorry just wait a couple minutes for your car and everything else to regain power baby. 

Mmmmmmm I think im just gunna squeeze your throbbing cock and grind myself and mix up what you shot in me until the power comes back. 

What? You think im done with you? Oh no fuckhead you gotta please your queen some more until You feel remorseful for messing with me while I  
I talked to my dad. 

So get ready baby cuz im gunna raid ya again. 

[Growly laugh then fade out]


End file.
